João Constantino
by alfred32
Summary: Imaginando o astro de Hellblazer, John Constantine, em uma versão tupiniquim. Substituí o confronto do personagem com forças diabólicas por outras que são mais de acordo com minhas próprias crenças. Conheça João Constantino, uma espécie de detetive sobrenatural que resolve problemas do além em um cenário totalmente brasileiro.


**A Biblioteca de Dandara**

**Parte 1 – Brincadeira de Criança**

Era um choque para ele, um choque de realidade. **João Constantino** é um garoto da sexta série acostumado a regalias, pois seu pai ganhava um bom salário como servidor federal. Porém a fase boa não durou. O seu velho veio a se aposentar e como a renda familiar vinha toda dele o baque foi grande. O salário de aposentado era bem inferior e muitos cortes precisaram serem feitos. João teve que entender que a partir daquele momento os presentes e jogos eletrônicos não seriam mais tão fartos quanto outrora. E para piorar o menino não mais estudaria no colégio particular de ensino de primeira. Mas sim em um bem mais simples. Uma escola pública.

Era a primeira semana de aula no novo colégio. A diferença em comparação com o que ele estudava antes era gritante. Haviam muitas paredes pichadas, o banheiro era horrível e as salas de aula tinham muitas cadeiras quebradas. Os estudantes tinham um outro perfil. Não eram tão inocentes, alguns a despeito da pouca idade já tinham conhecimento de várias coisas do mundo adulto. João tentava se enturmar. Não chegava a ser muito tímido, mas sentia um pouco de dificuldade para iniciar uma relação de amizade. A oportunidade veio em um dos recreios. Quando um grupinho que era considerado meio outsider permaneceu na sala se reunindo ao redor de um copo de vidro. Isso despertou a curiosidade de João. - O que estão fazendo?

Colocaram sobre a mesa do professor uma folha de cartolina de trinta por trinta centímetros, a folha continha um círculo formado por letras do alfabeto e números. No centro do círculo haviam três respostas: "Sim". "Não" e "Não Posso Responder". Um garoto magrelo e de olhos fundos parecia guiar o copo com a ponta do dedo indicador. Segundo ele a vibração da entidade fazia com que o objeto se movesse. João achou graça daquilo. Inicialmente não acreditando.

- Você é parente de alguém daqui? - Perguntou um dos garotos que assistia a sessão, um menino baixinho e gordinho que apelidaram de botijão. Juntando João eles eram quatro. O magricela que mexia com o copo, Botijão e uma garotinha gótica que João até acharia bonita se não fosse a maquiagem carregada e a pele excessivamente branca.

O copo se moveu para responder a pergunta. Foi parar em cima da palavra "Sim" no círculo. - Hei, **Ronaldo**! Será que é seu pai?! - Perguntou Botijão.

- Que nada, **Beto**. Só espíritos brincalhões são atraídos para essas sessões. Já que, convenhamos, aqui não há ninguém espiritualmente evoluído. - Respondeu o garoto que guiava o copo e agia como se fosse um expert no assunto. - Na certa esta mentindo. - O copo se moveu novamente e insistiu naquela verdade. Disse novamente ser parente de um dos presentes.

- Mentira! - Falou alto Botijão, no mesmo instante uma das cadeiras da sala caiu sem que ninguém tocasse nela. Os garotos deixaram o copo de vidro para trás e saíram correndo da sala. Só foram parar no final do corredor. Por um minuto se entreolharam e logo após começaram a rir. João riu também, apesar de não ver muita graça na situação. Sua risada foi mais para não ficar deslocado.

- Hei, você é o novato, não é? Qual o seu nome? - Perguntou Ronaldo.

- Me chamo João.

- Oi, eu sou Ronaldo, esse aqui é Beto e ela se chama **Matilda**.

O quarteto voltou para a sala de aula super empolgado com o resultado da brincadeira, mas como a aula já ia recomeçar tiveram que guardar tudo e deixar para depois. Nascia aí uma grande amizade. Uma amizade que teria uma ajudinha do além.

A medida que o quarteto ia ficando mais próximo mais suas brincadeiras com o sobrenatural ficavam ousadas. João era o que mais havia se interessado pela brincadeira do copo. Após assistir três sessões guiadas por Ronaldo ele pediu para ser o mestre do copo da vez. O garoto pôs seu indicador sobre o copo de vidro emborcado e nada aconteceu. Desapontado, o menino chegou a pensar que estavam o fazendo de bobo e que tudo aquilo não passava de um truque. Tentou uma, duas, três, quatro vezes e nada. Na segunda sessão que guiou as coisas começaram a mudar. João não fazia pressão no copo, apenas o tocava suavemente e ele andava sozinho. João comemorou e seus amigos o incentivaram.

Na ausência de novos jogos para o seu Playstation 2 João passava as noites no quarto brincando com o além. Com a ajuda de Ronaldo ele cortou uma cartolina e fez uma base que iria precisar para suas sessões privadas. Quando o sol se pôs, escondido dos pais, João foi até a cozinha e roubou um copo de vidro qualquer. Com a porta do quarto trancada o menino começou a sua brincadeira do copo. Sozinho, sem seus amigos para dar apoio, mover o copo se mostrou ser bem mais complicado. Demorou quase uma hora para que conseguisse alguma coisa.

- Oi. - Disse o fantasma movendo o copo por sobre as letras "O" e "I" da cartolina.

- Quem esta falando? - Perguntou João.

O copo andou pelas letras: "P", "I", "T", "O", "C" e novamente "O". - **Pitoco**? - Perguntou João. Aquela história de que esse tipo de brincadeira só atraia espíritos brincalhões começava a fazer mais sentido. João achou graça do nome jocoso e resolveu entrar ainda mais fundo na conversa.

- Então? Quer me falar alguma coisa?

De repente a porta do quarto de João deu três batidas fortes, o susto foi tão grande que o garoto pulou para trás com os olhos arregalados e com o coração em disparada. Só relaxou quando ouviu uma voz familiar. - Menino?! Esta fazendo o quê aí trancado?! - Ufa! Que alívio! Era só o seu pai. - Nada, pai. - Rapidamente João esconde a cartolina e o copo de vidro embaixo da cama e vai atender a porta.

- Por que trancou a porta, menino? - O pai olhava para João com um sorriso malicioso que o menino não entendeu o porquê. Na verdade o coroa estava pensando que o pequeno João estivesse fazendo outra coisa.

Assim que despachou seu pai João voltou a trancar a porta do quarto e a brincar com o sobrenatural. Arrumou a cartolina no chão e pôs o copo de vidro em cima. Com o dedo indicador sobre o copo voltou a estabelecer contato. João e seu amigo invisível conversaram por um bom tempo. No final da noite ao garoto foi entregue uma tarefa. Uma missão. Pitoco queria que o garoto lhe fizesse um favor.

**Parte 2 – A Morada dos Mortos.**

O cemitério **São Belquior** não era muito grande, mas era o mais popular da cidade. O que não significava muita coisa. Antes das seis da noite os portões fecham, mas isso não significava que as visitas cessavam. A vigilância era negligenciada e por causa disso até mesmo crianças de onze a doze anos conseguiam invadir o lugar sem encontrar problemas. Para começar, na lateral do muro havia um buraco enorme por onde dava para passar uma pessoa e que ninguém se importou em tentar fechar. O São Belquior recebe muitos góticos e ladrões de túmulo. Além de um ou outro casal que não se importava em namorar em um ambiente tão sinistro. Brincar com fantasmas ao meio dia, na escola cheia de gente era uma coisa. Bem diferente era fazer o mesmo as dez da noite, no cemitério vazio. O silêncio gritava e era perturbador. Ao menos Beto se sentia incomodado. João, Ronaldo e Matilda estavam indiferentes. Principalmente a menina.

Escolheram uma lápide a esmo e deitaram a cartolina com as letras nela. João trouxe o copo de vidro e o posicionou sobre o papel. Estava começando a sessão. - Tem alguém aí? - Perguntou João, já com seu indicador sobre o copo. Muito mais rápido do que das vezes que João tentou fazer o mesmo na escola e em casa o copo violentamente respondeu a pergunta. As palavras se formaram tão depressa que Ronaldo e Matilda tiveram dificuldade para acompanhar. - Sou Pitoco - Dizia o fantasma.

Beto começou a tremer, Ronaldo olhou para o amigo e pensou que ele iria ter um treco. Apesar disso não ficou preocupado. Pelo contrário, achou até engraçado.

- Estou aqui como você mandou. - Disse João. - O que você quer que eu faça agora?

P-O-S-S-O-T-E-M-O-S-T-R-A-R-O-M-U-N-D-O-C-O-M-O-E- L-E-R-E-A-L-M-E-N-T-E-E

O copo começou a passear pelas letras tão rapidamente que ninguém entendeu nada. O fantasma movia o copo com muita velocidade. Como não havia pausas não dava para perceber direito onde uma palavra terminava e começava outra para assim formar a frase. João pediu para que Pitoco repetisse. Ele assim o fez mais pausadamente. Chegou um momento em que João nem precisou mais por o dedo sobre o vidro, o copo passou a se mover sozinho, sem necessidade de nenhum contato.

- Posso te mostrar o mundo como ele realmente é. - Disse o fantasma, que dessa vez foi compreendido.

- Puta merda! Agora é que a coisa vai ficar animal! - Disse Ronaldo, que de todos era o mais animado.

Em contrapartida a excitação de Ronaldo, Beto estava apavorado. Aquilo para ele já havia passado de todos os limites. Sem esperar que os outros o seguissem o garoto sai correndo dali, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Matilda vai atrás dele, preocupada com o estado do seu amigo. Já João e Ronaldo continuam ali, intrigados demais com a promessa do fantasma para desistirem.

- Como assim? - Perguntou João. - O que o mundo tem de tão misterioso que vale a pena conferir?

O copo começou a se mover novamente trazendo a resposta. - Nessa cidade há muitos lugares escondidos.

Ronaldo e João, como a maioria dos garotos de sua idade, adoravam aventuras de mistério. Um chamado para fazer parte de uma era atrativo demais para eles conseguirem ignorar.

- Me diga um. - Instigou João.

- **A biblioteca de Dandara**.

Ronaldo não era muito fã de leitura, por isso, assim que percebeu o que o fantasma dizia mudou logo de expressão, perdendo um pouco do seu interesse. Já João, por outro lado, adorava ler. A indicação de uma biblioteca misteriosa era para ele de se encher os olhos.

- Onde ela fica?

O copo começou a se mover, ele passou por letras e números. Ronaldo não entendeu, mas João não demorou a compreender que o fantasma estava lhe passando um endereço. Para não perder a oportunidade, o garoto tratou logo de anotar na sua mão. Iguaçu, Rua São Lazaro, 32.

Os garotos queriam continuar com a brincadeira, mas foram interrompidos por uma luz de lanterna que atingiu suas faces. Haviam sido pegos pelo coveiro. - Hei! Moleques, saiam daqui! - O coveiro era velho e corpulento, não tinha chance de pegar dois meninos esguios e ligeiros. Apesar da vantagem, os dois por causa do susto acabaram deixando a cartolina e o copo de vidro para trás. Algo que não era tão importante, arranjar outro material não seria dificuldade.

João e Ronaldo só pararam de correr quando saíram do cemitério e cruzaram a rua seguinte. Ao parar os dois começaram a rir, animados com a aventura. - Então? Entendeu o que o morto disse? - Perguntou Ronaldo.

- Foi um endereço, anotei aqui. - Disse João enquanto mostrava o que escreveu na palma da mão direita.

- Eu conheço esse lugar. Se quiser te levo lá.

**Parte 3 – Fome de Saber.**

Antes de visitar a biblioteca o quarteto no fim de semana tentou se reunir para fazer um programa mais comum para jovens da sua idade. João ligou para seus amigos com a intenção de chamá-los para assistir um filme no cinema. Todos aceitaram, menos Beto que arrumou uma desculpa esfarrapada para não ir. Na semana seguinte os garotos continuaram normalmente com suas rotinas. Assistiam aula e nos intervalos preparavam a sala para brincar com o copo. Porém, agora só três deles permaneciam nas sessões. Beto se negou a continuar e aos poucos foi se afastando dos seus amigos a ponto de só falar com eles para dar "bom dia" e "oi".

Antes daquela semana terminar, ao sair de casa para comprar pão, João encontra por acaso Beto andando na rua. Estava usando uma roupa social, algo que ficava estranho em seu corpo de onze anos, com uma bíblia embaixo do braço. Muito inexperiente, João não havia percebido que seu amigo estava o evitando por causa de sua conversão. A partir daquela semana, por um bom tempo, Beto só assistiria filmes e músicas gospel e só conversaria com pessoas que compartilhavam da sua visão de mundo. Aquilo era uma fase que duraria uns dois anos. Até o garoto presenciar uma cura forjada em sua igreja e desistir da bitolação.

Na segunda semana após a sessão no São Belquior, em uma segunda-feira, os três foram visitar o tal endereço entregue pelo fantasma. João, Ronaldo e Matilda se encontraram na frente de uma loja simples que mais parecia um sebo. Não havia nome na fachada e a porta da entrada era de correr. As paredes do estabelecimento precisavam de uma repintura urgente, os livros eram espalhados sem muita organização nas estantes e em várias pilhas no chão. Misteriosamente, apesar das condições, os livros pareciam bem conservados. João ao folhear alguns não viu nenhum afetado pela umidade ou ruído por ratos ou traças. Os livros em exibição não tinham nada fora do comum. Romances antigos, livros educativos usados... Não havia ali nada que você não encontraria em um sebo qualquer. João sentia desapontamento. E não era o único.

- É, como eu disse só espírito brincalhão é atraído pela brincadeira do copo. - Comentou Ronaldo com João no canto do sebo, para não ser ouvido por mais ninguém. - Esse tal de Pitoco nos fez uma pegadinha que caímos feito bocós. Não tem nada demais aqui.

O trio passou mais meia hora folheando alguns livros que estavam perdidos ali. Por cinco reais Matilda conseguiu comprar um livro de Alvares de Azevedo. Após isso só João permaneceu na loja. Matilda e Ronaldo quiseram ir embora e acabaram saindo. Já João lutava contra a ideia de que havia sido enganado pelo morto. Ainda mantinha esperanças de que aquele sebo realmente esconderia algum segredo interessante. Sua esperança não tardou a ser recompensada.

- Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa? - Perguntou a moça que tomava conta do sebo, ao notar que João se demorava folheando vários títulos, mas não se decidia por nenhum.

- Só estou olhando. - Respondeu o garoto. Naquele instante a lojista revirou os olhos. A garota era uma mulata de dezessete anos. João a achou atraente, mas não tinha coragem suficiente para dar uma cantada ou simplesmente puxar conversa. Fora isso era muito novo para ela. A lojista preferia homens mais velhos. As horas foram passando e João continuava na mesma, olhando um livro aqui, um acolá. Até que a mulata perde a paciência.

- Garoto, se você até agora não encontrou nada que goste não vai encontrar mais.

João deu um sorriso amarelo, sabia que estava sendo inconveniente. Antes de sair, como não havia nada a perder, ele fez uma pergunta. - Por acaso é você que se chama Dandara?

A lojista arregalou os olhos, surpresa com a pergunta inesperada. - Onde você ouviu esse nome?

- Por aí. De um amigo. - Falou João omitindo o fantasma da história. - Esperava mais dessa biblioteca, pelo que ele me disse.

- Sei. - Comentou a lojista, que agora olhava para o rapaz com desconfiança. - Esse seu "amigo" te contou mais sobre Dandara?

- Não, só disse que sua biblioteca tinha livros interessantes. Mas pelo que estou vendo aqui eles não têm nada de mais.

A lojista fez um gesto para que João a acompanhasse. A moça o levou até uma porta que ficava no fundo do sebo que era escondida por algumas pilhas de livros. Ela abriu a porta e revelou ao garoto um salão secreto. Uma biblioteca especial que era escondida dentro do sebo. A mudança de estilo era gritante. As paredes eram impecáveis e lembravam arquitetura do século XVII. Os livros eram organizados em várias estantes por titulo e por assunto. E como eram variados. João havia encontrado seu paraíso particular.

- Essa é a biblioteca de Dandara. - Disse a lojista. - Divirta-se.

**Parte 4 – Quatro Anos Depois.**

Os amigos estavam reunidos na casa de Ronaldo jogando uma partida de RPG, o jogo em questão se chamava 1500. Um jogo que se passava na época em que o Brasil foi descoberto por Portugal, mas que misturava fatos históricos com fantasia. Os garotos estavam mais velhos, agora com idades entre quinze e dezesseis anos. Alguns mudaram muito, outros nem tanto. Uns mudaram muito fisicamente, outros mudaram mais seu modo de pensar.

Beto tinha crescido um pouco, mas continuava gordinho e baixinho. Tinha desistido da sua religião e perdeu completamente o interesse por assuntos místicos, sobrenaturais ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Só queria saber de coisas práticas. Sua mudança aconteceu quando ele assistiu na igreja a sua avó se levantar da cadeira de rodas. O problema é que ela nunca foi paraplégica. A velha, devido a idade avançada, tinha dificuldade para andar e por isso o pastor ofereceu uma cadeira de rodas para que ela pudesse ser levada mais confortavelmente até a frente da igreja. Inocentemente ela aceitou. No final do culto, quando a plateia estava no auge de sua euforia, o pastor chama pelo nome da avó de Beto. A idosa se levanta e caminha até o pastor. Depois disso a igreja ficou ainda mais em polvorosa acreditando que um milagre havia sido operado. A partir daquele dia Beto nunca mais foi a igreja e passou a ver qualquer instituição religiosa com desconfiança.

Ronaldo continuou a fazer brincadeiras que envolviam o sobrenatural por mais algum tempo. Após a do copo ele fez a do compasso, além de outras mais obscuras. Fora aquela noite no São Belquior ele não conseguiu reproduzir resultados impressionantes. Tentou entrar em um centro espírita e até em um terreiro de umbanda. Mas não viu nenhum fantasma ou ser sobrenatural. Desistiu dessas religiões ao perceber que elas exigiam um comprometimento mais sério do que ele queria. Ronaldo não estava interessado em seriedade, queria ver coisas incríveis. Por não conseguir ele acaba desistindo de se aventurar no sobrenatural e passa a se preocupar com coisas mais práticas. Sua nova paixão era a tecnologia. Passou a estudar eletrônica e a curtir histórias de ficção cientifica. Agora mais velho, tinha ganhado mais corpo. Não estava mais tão magrelo. Se tornou um jovem bonito e tirava proveito disso. De seu grupo era o mais paquerador.

Apesar de continuar a ouvir as mesmas músicas e gostar dos mesmos livros Matilda perdeu o interesse pelas roupas pretas e pela maquiagem pesada. Por começar a se arrumar melhor passou a despertar paixões entre os garotos. Aos poucos ela foi se afastando do seu grupinho da sexta série e se juntou a outra turma, essa formada só por meninas. Apesar de se afastar um pouco de João e companhia ela mantinha contato com eles. Inclusive por duas vezes havia ficado com Beto. Naquela noite do RPG a menina passou na casa de Ronaldo só para dizer um "oi" a sua antiga turma. Ela não ficou para o jogo. Achava RPG muito chato.

João Constantino de todos era o que mais havia mudado. Dos onze aos dezesseis anos o garoto havia crescido muito. Havia se transformado em um adolescente alto, daqueles que tinham porte de jogador de basquete. Era naturalmente forte, se fizesse academia se tornaria um homem bem musculoso. Seu rosto era meio carrancudo, dando a impressão de que estava sempre irritado. Uma característica sua que apreciava, pois achava que combinava com seu estilo musical e esporte favorito. Heavy Metal e MMA. João aos dezesseis anos estava trabalhando. Ganhava pouco, mas o emprego era de meio período. Trabalhava em uma biblioteca. Uma biblioteca que tinha uma clientela muito especial e restrita.

Para suprir a saída de Matilda da turma, um novo membro foi convidado a participar do quarteto. **Adolfo** tinha dezesseis anos. Era um sujeito magro, com joelhos e ombros bem ossudos. Juntando isso com o fato de andar meio encurvado não tardou a ser apelidado no colégio de Zumbi. Adolfo era do tipo esculhambado e brincalhão, que não se importava com nada. Com quatorze anos ele foi apresentado ao cigarro, com quinze começou a fumar maconha. Fumava escondido ou junto de uma outra galera, essa que curtia fazer fumaça. Ele tentou convidar João para uma das reuniões com a outra turma, esse recusou. Convidou também Ronaldo, mas esse só aceitou uma vez. Ronaldo achou o gosto da maconha ruim e não fumou mais.

Adolfo era o mestre da partida, João interpretava um português, Ronaldo um escravo africano e Beto um índio. João jogou o dado de vinte lados na mesa obtendo como resultado o número doze. Adolfo conferiu o livro de regras e deu seu veredito. - Sinto muito, rapá! Você não vai conseguir subir essa montanha.

- Que saco!

Enquanto jogavam de vez em quando se esqueciam de interpretar seus papéis e começavam a conversar sobre assuntos do mundo real. Fazendo com que a imersão no mundo imaginário não fosse total.

- João, onde você trabalha tem algum livro de RPG vendendo a um bom preço? - Perguntou Ronaldo.

A biblioteca de Dandara era tão extensa que João mesmo visitando-a à quatro anos não teve a oportunidade de explorá-la por completo. Ele achava que dentre suas estantes ao menos um ou outro livro de regras poderia ser encontrado. Nem que fosse de alguma espécie de RPG milenar que nunca havia entrado na história. Apesar disso João havia sido proibido de comentar sobre a biblioteca para as outras pessoas. Para todos os efeitos João trabalhava em um simples sebo, não em uma biblioteca secreta com conteúdo misterioso. João tinha muito o que agradecer ao fantasma Pitoco, mas desde quando começou a trabalhar na biblioteca nunca mais conseguiu conversar com ele. As brincadeiras do copo que fazia não mais o atraia, ao invés disso chamava outros fantasmas. Mortos que João não tinha o interesse de puxar conversa. - Será que ele fez a travessia? - Se perguntava o garoto as vezes. Achando que talvez o seu amigo etéreo houvesse conseguido se desligar do plano terreno de uma vez.

- Quando aparecer um RPG lá eu te falo. Mas vou logo avisando que ninguém dispensa livro novo. Se aparecer algum vai ser um bem antigo.

Quatro anos atrás, quando João havia descoberto a biblioteca secreta, ele passou a visitá-la umas três vezes por semana. Como o seu período da tarde era livre ele dava um jeito de passar uma hora ou duas perdido em suas estantes lendo os mais variados títulos. Obras que nunca haviam sido lançadas oficialmente para o público em geral. Livros com um conhecimento incrível que não seriam encontrados em mais nenhum lugar. Por exemplo, João aprendeu sobre a história de Roma na primeira semana. Ele tinha acesso a fatos históricos e detalhes daquele período que nem os mais renomados pesquisadores tinham acesso. Foi uma surpresa ver representações dos templos romanos e das estátuas de mármore da antiguidade e descobrir que eles originalmente eram bem coloridos e não brancos como são mostrados nos filmes e documentários.

Como João acabou se tornando um visitante assíduo, quando o garoto fez treze anos foi agraciado com uma proposta. Quem a fez foi **Joana Prado**, a mulata bonitona que tomava conta do sebo que servia como fachada. - A dona da biblioteca quer saber se você aceita trabalhar aqui tomando conta do lugar. O emprego é de meio período e o salário é uma merda. Mas acredito que você não vá se importar com isso. - Os olhos de João chegaram a brilhar. Aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade. Sem pensar duas vezes o menino aceita. Seu trabalho na biblioteca era simples. Varrer o chão e tirar a poeira dos livros. De vez em quando atender um ou outro visitante e indicar os títulos que procuravam. Os tipos que visitavam a biblioteca eram bem comuns. Passariam por estudantes ou empresários, gente aparentemente "normal" que não chamaria atenção em nenhum ambiente. Algo que não seria esperado de um local secreto.

O único elo de ligação entre João e a dona da biblioteca era Joana, ele nunca viu a mandachuva pessoalmente. João também nunca ficou sabendo quem era essa tal de Dandara que dava nome a biblioteca. Seria essa sua chefa? De início João estava pouco lixando para isso, mas agora, mais maduro, aquelas perguntas começaram a incomodá-lo. Joana era evasiva e nunca respondia direito. Ele tentou abrir contato com Pitoco, mas o fantasma o ignorou. Ele teria que desvendar aquele mistério de outra maneira.

**Parte 5 – Perdas.**

Não se dá valor ao que vem fácil. Apesar de ter em mãos um conhecimento impressionante aos poucos João começava a perder o interesse nele. O garoto podia aprender sobre qualquer assunto, bastava procurar na estante certa o livro mais apropriado. Durante os seus anos trabalhando na biblioteca o rapaz estudou um pouco sobre religião, economia, história mundial... Leu um pouco de tudo, mas nunca se aprofundava em um assunto especifico. Agora com dezesseis anos suas prioridades estavam mudando. O emprego que parecia tão atrativo antes, já não tinha mais o mesmo charme. A fase que dava valor aos livros estava passando, agora João preferia um trabalho que pagasse melhor. Só duzentos e cinquenta por mês não dava mais. Com treze anos aquele dinheiro parecia muito, mas agora que ele era quase um adulto parecia pouco. Certo dia Ronaldo indicou a João uma empresa que estava precisando de um menor aprendiz. Era o que João precisava para seguir com sua decisão.

- Desculpe, mas não dá mais. - Disse João a Joana, seu único contato com a chefia.

- Tem certeza disso? - Perguntou a garota de um jeito tão meigo que ele quase voltou atrás. Apesar de muito tempo de convivência eles nunca passaram da amizade.

- Tenho. Estou com outro emprego em vista.

- E se a chefia te desse um salário maior?

João por alguns segundos até considerou em aceitar a proposta, mas estava cansado de passar as tardes cuidando de livros e tirando duvida de leitores. Pretendia dar um rumo melhor a sua vida. Achava que um trabalho de escritório seria a melhor opção.

- Sinto muito, mas não.

- Tudo bem então. Fazer o quê?

João deixou a biblioteca para trás e começou a trabalhar com planilhas do Excel e redigindo textos no Word. Ele achava que estava aprendendo computação com o trabalho. Ledo engano.

Assim como o anterior, o novo emprego era só de meio período. O salário era um pouco mais do que o dobro do outro e ao contrário do trabalho na biblioteca era mais sociável. Na empresa haviam muitos outros funcionários a qual João podia se relacionar. Na biblioteca, tirando Joana, ele não tinha ninguém para conversar. Era um emprego muito solitário.

Passou-se um mês, dois, três, quatro, cinco meses e João havia quase se esquecido que algum dia havia trabalhado naquela biblioteca. Só voltou a se lembrar dela em uma noite qualquer. Por causa de um sonho.

João Constantino se viu de volta a biblioteca, porém ela estava diferente. As paredes estavam alvas, assim como o teto e o chão. A brancura do lugar dava a ele um visual angelical único. Só pelo fato de estar com cores diferentes João demorou um pouco para perceber que aquele foi por algum tempo seu lugar de trabalho.

- Você queria me ver, certo? Pois bem, estou aqui.

João olha para trás e vê uma mulher alta, branca e com longos cabelos negros. A moça usava um vestido preto de festa que a deixava muito linda. Não que precisasse de ajuda para isso, ela era sensacional. A mulher caminhava em sua direção enquanto falava.

- Sou Dandara. Por algum tempo fui sua patroa. Agora vamos a pergunta que não quer calar: por que você desistiu do seu emprego se ele era único? Muitos matariam para estar em seu lugar.

- Não vejo como trabalhar tirando poeira de livros velhos possa provocar inveja.

- Como pode pensar assim depois de ler tantos dos livros da biblioteca? O conhecimento trazido por eles é capaz de destruir impérios e coroar reis!

João tentou disfarçar o riso, a mulher parecia ser tão defasada quanto muitos dos livros que sua biblioteca guardava. Será que ela não sabia que imperadores e reis no século XXI estavam um pouco fora de moda?

- Veja bem, até que gostei do tempo que trabalhei em sua biblioteca. Mas preciso viver no mundo real, não na fantasia.

- O seu dito "mundo real" é que é a ilusão! Você tinha a oportunidade de perceber isso e jogou ela fora!

- Desculpe, senhora. Mas por que faz tanta questão de meu trabalho? A vida é minha e faço dela o que quiser.

- Pois bem, então vá viver sua vida. Só não se arrependa depois.

João acordou no meio da noite suando frio. Não estava assustado, mas sentia um peso no peito. Como se tivesse acabado de fazer algo que sabia que iria lhe trazer arrependimento. Naquele dia, após terminar seu expediente no emprego de escritório, João foi visitar a biblioteca de Dandara. Queria passar lá para dar um "oi" a Joana e ler um pouco. Há meses que não fazia uma visita, começava a sentir falta. Chegando no endereço uma surpresa. Uma surpresa horrível.

No exato lugar onde antes funcionava o sebo que servia de fachada havia um terreno baldio com mato alto e vários pneus cheios de água. João foi até uma loja que estava ao lado e perguntou para o balconista o que havia acontecido com o sebo. O vendedor, que trabalhava ali há muito tempo, respondeu que naquela rua nunca havia tido um sebo. João agradeceu a boa vontade do homem e foi até a rua. Voltou até o local abandonado só para ter realmente certeza do que havia perdido. - Bruxa maldita! - Pensou João. Amaldiçoando a mulher que o afastou de um dos seus prazeres. Apesar de não ter muita lógica, ele tinha certeza que a moça que apareceu em seu sonho, Dandara, era a responsável pelo sumiço da biblioteca. Todos aqueles livros maravilhosos agora estavam fora de seu alcance. Aquela noite João não conseguiu dormir, chorou por um bom tempo.

**Parte 10 – A Verdadeira Liberdade**

Quando a brincadeira do copo deixou de trazer respostas satisfatórias João passou a utilizar outra fonte de informações, essa mais comum, a internet. Apesar de ser um enorme mundo virtual de dados, a maioria dos seus sites não trazia respostas confiáveis. Principalmente em um assunto como esse que envolvia paranormalidade. Tema que atraia todo tipo de maluco. Procurar "A Biblioteca de Dandara" nos buscadores não deu em resultado nenhum. João já estava quase desistindo quando sem querer encontra um site que explicava sobre um tipo diferente de internet. Uma internet mais restrita que por dificultar o rastreamento abordava mais assuntos polêmicos, a Deep Web.

Os endereços dos sites da Deep Web não tinham letras, mas sim números. Fora isso não podiam ser acessados por navegadores comuns, só por específicos criados para esse intuito. Como aquela rede tem menos vigilância do que a normal acessá-la é quase que um empreendimento de "por sua conta e risco". Além de ter muita pornografia, a Deep Web é usada para atividades ilícitas como vender drogas e até contratar assassinos. Apesar de seu lado negativo, nem tudo na Deep Web são horrores. Muitos usuários que vivem em países ditatoriais usam essa rede para divulgar os crimes de seus governos.

Ao acessar a Deep Web João não queria saber de sexo e nem de politica. Queria procurar alguma coisa que o levasse até a Biblioteca de Dandara. Após um verdadeiro trabalho de detetive que durou uma semana e lhe custou quase todo o seu tempo livre, João encontrou alguma coisa.

O site trazia a foto da mulher que apareceu em seu sonho, a semelhança era tanta que João até se espantou. Parecia até que haviam tirado uma foto de seu sonho e colocado na rede. A mulher usava a mesma roupa e estava no mesmo cenário, a biblioteca branca. João começou a ler a informação da página. O nome Dandara não era dito, mas sim um outro. **Dantalian**.

O texto estava em inglês, João não era muito bom no idioma, mesmo assim conseguiu identificar algumas palavras. Espírito, Salomão, Demonologia... Assustado, o garoto desliga sua máquina e desiste de procurar pela biblioteca. - É, talvez tenha sido bom eu ter saído de lá. - Pensou.

João queria esquecer a biblioteca e sua história sobrenatural, mas naquela noite teve um outro sonho esquisito. Estava novamente em meio aos livros em um ambiente totalmente branco. Dandara, ou Dantalian, estava lá, esperando por ele. João quando a viu deu alguns passos para trás. Estava com medo dela. Apesar de não ser muito religioso a palavra demônio o assustava.

- Sai pra lá, Satanás! - Gritou João enquanto formava um crucifixo com seus dedos indicadores.

- Pensei que a leitura iria te tornar mais esperto. - Disse Dandara enquanto se aproximava lentamente do garoto. - O diabo é uma invenção do homem para poder culpar os outros e justificar seus próprios atos de crueldade.

- Eu li sobre você! Você é um capeta!

- Não se deixe emburrecer pelo medo, meu rapaz! Não a maior liberdade do que aquela que um livro pode proporcionar. A liberdade do pensamento livre. É isso que os dominadores querem tosar. A única diferença entre anjos e demônios são o referencial. O país derrotado irá achar que o opressor é um demônio feroz. O país vitorioso irá se ver como o anjo que traz justiça.

João relaxou um pouco após abandonar o medo irracional pelo desconhecido. Agora estava mais aberto a ter uma conversa. - O que quer comigo?

- Percebi seu afinco para retificar seu erro. Estou disposta a negociar.

Os dois conversaram por horas, tinham tempo de sobra já que no mundo dos sonhos a passagem dos minutos era diferente. Os dois entraram em um consenso. Como João não podia ficar preso ao trabalho na biblioteca, pois queria ter uma vida própria, chegaram a conclusão de que melhor seria se o jovem fosse trabalhar lá apenas duas vezes por mês. Agora o expediente era de tempo integral em sábados alternados. O salário seria o mesmo por bem menos trabalho. Mas João não ligava para isso. Seu acesso aos livros estava liberado.

Naquele fim de semana João voltou até o endereço do sebo, abriu um sorriso largo e seus olhos chegaram a ficar úmidos. Lá estava ele, o sebo que servia de fachada. Lá dentro João reencontra Joana e lhe dá um forte abraço. O reencontro foi tão caloroso que o jovem é agraciado com um gesto que nunca havia recebido antes da moça. Joana lhe dá um beijo na boca. Não um de cinema, uma simples bitoquinha. Mas já era um começo.

A garota indica ao jovem a porta escondida atrás das pilhas de livros. João a abre e se sente maravilhado ao ver que a biblioteca tinha mudado. Agora ela era idêntica aquela que ele havia visitado em seus sonhos. Era o paraíso de qualquer leitor voraz. Sentado em um banquinho atrás de uma mesa João reassume seu papel. Os clientes começam a entrar. Estava na hora do garoto recomeçar seu trabalho. A partir de agora as coisas seriam bem melhores.


End file.
